


Creating History

by AliNear



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gods, Greek gods, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, M/M, Random Gods, Time Travel, roman gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: When a little girl God gets lonely she tries to create companions, friends, siblings, children... gods.Then someone involved time travel and it wasn't her.





	1. Chapter 1

It was not planned by anyone, the litter girl god would argue that she had made an outline, an idea of a plan. Even with that there were some things she couldn’t take into account, she had not paid attention to her creatures and creations in so long, she had not taken the Commission as a threat to her plans, or really as anything other than a silly thing her humans started. So, no matter what Klaus says about plans or Dave about improvising it was truly never that simple.

Alone, she had created. The world, the plants, the people, the creatures that walked so carelessly across the dirt. She had created ever last soul and cell that made up the world. Years had passed and she took care in the afterlife, the joy she had felt after first creating leaving her. she had tried to make herself companions, things to stay by her side, be friends and allies, Angels, the humans had named them. But her design was flawed, more servant than friend, mere beings worshipping her and saying yes than being the family she so craved. She thought, once, with Lucifer, she might have succeeded, but even with his readiness to disobey he fell short of what she had deeply hoped for.

It would be thousands of years, millions of humans passing through the doors of death, civilizations rising and falling in rapid succession, before she tried again. As she molded and turned her back to the world as she created, leaving it to fend for themselves, absently looking over her shoulder when she noticed time traveling being invented, but only for a moment before she focused on her task. As she stepped back, smile on her lips, eyeing the light and power that admitted from her creations, she forgot one important detail.

The effect introducing something new would do to her world. The power ripple that would send shockwaves across the universe.

Especially, she would find out creating an immortal all powerful being such as herself. While she had created and shaped the boy and girl that would come to be known as Klaus and Vanya. For them to stay besides her as child or sibling, she had not planned or known the effect placing them on earth would have.

She had figured giving them a physical form there would give them time to grow and understand her creations in a way she was unable to. Waiting 80-90 years was such a short time when she would have company for all eternity afterwards, but their power caused a ripple affect and soon the world have two gods and 41 demigods. This was not planned. It was not intended. She had no idea what powers each would have, having only designed the two. But as she sat back to watch, it was not a fully unwelcome turn of events.

While each of the 41 other babies were human based, they each rippled with godly powers, light glowing from their forms, and she knew they all had opportunities to become great, to reach the heavens with her beloved children. they could stand tall, proud, and immortal. They could be gods.

She did not plan for the other godlings; nor, would she consider what it meant for 43 godly children to roam freely in an unsupervised planet. She had not planned this and could not in fact see the future, not when her creatures had free will and could change everything at the drop of the hat. Let us rephrase this, she could see the future but at billions of creatures that all have free will the future changed a couple million times ever half millisecond and she did not want to watch that headache, thank you. She had no way of really telling the course the earth would take nor would she see what this oversight would cause. For all the ways she be a god, she could not control everything.

It was not planned, an outline had been made by a lonely little girl good to create companions for herself, high above humanity that she was. She had no way of knowing what would become of her godlings and how much she could hate a mortal man.

The battle was still raging. Hundreds of guns firing echoing through the trees, wind whipping as low flying frames and emergency helicopters dipped low to the tree tops, light, flashes, and fires flared as bombs went off and consumed the once lush green forest. Mud made from blood instead of rain, made running hard as heavy footfalls sinking as boots were consumed by the bleeding earth. The wounded and dead were being dragged through the fields, companions, friends, from both sides trying desperately to get them over invisible safe lines and into camps.

One specific body was carried to a medical tent, a single bullet would going straight through his sternum, blood having long since dry in the heat of the jungle and eyes respectfully closed.

Klaus pushed Chaz and Sam away, hands flying to try and clutch at Dave’s hand. He refused to be taken from his side or even think about the battle that was still raging on outside flimsy tent walls. He curled a hand around an army vest, fighting tears as he felt the long-cooled body, and skin turning ashy pale. He snapped and hissed as his friends and nurses tried to pry his white knuckled grip on Dave- on the body. And it was that, just a body, Dave’s chest hadn’t moved in what felt like forever, heart stopped pumping while they were still on the field. It took hours and one of the others- probably Mickey- before they finally left him alone with his lovers’ body. The others moving on to work on the living or report back to their stations. Back to the field that took Dave away from him.

He waited a beat- or four- and then just another to be safe- haha five- just to be safe, peaking around the tent before he spotted his prize. Patting Dave’s check- so cold- he couldn’t help but inform him, “Don’t you worry, I’ll be with you in a second.”

His hands shook as he stood up on unsteady feet, reaching out to grab at needles before hazardously going through each vile he could find. Flicking it, he filled up the needle, sadly thinking of Dave’s soft words and encouragements as he fought his addictions. Wishing he had had the chance for this to not be a second nature, not an automatic response to the items, or the names of the vials that were still so familiar. Placing the vial back in place, though with significantly less then what was in it before, Klaus turned to climb back onto the makeshift medical bed, curling himself on top of Dave’s chest, resting his head above the bullet wound.

He easily found a vein and pressed the needle into his arm, still thinking of the could of beens and what ifs. He pushed the plunger down, watching the medication go into his arm with the same fascination he always had. Closing his eyes after a moment, he got comfortable, relaxing as he whispered in Dave’s side, reassurance and mumbled half apologizes.

He opened his eyes to a colorless world. Pushing himself up he stumbles as he looked around at the gray grass against gray trees, a gray sky with white clouds, and a gray rocked path with a little gray girl with shinning black hair and gray basketed bicycle.

She stares at him with dark eyes and a frown, tipping her large floppy white sunhat away from her face as sandaled feet hit the dirt.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

Klaus is more that positive he’s not supposed to be anywhere except for wherever Dave was, and he very much wanted to tell the little girl this. Her lips were pursed out and her head tilted as she eyed him like he was a difficult puzzle.

“Not yet at least, or certainly not at this time.” She finally decided with a curt nod, “I haven’t even finished making your sister.”

He opened his mouth to argue or shout, to tell her the simple fact he wouldn’t go-

“But you’ll come back won’t you,” she questioned, eyes thinning to slits, “For him?” sighing heavily she waved her hand, “Very well then.”

Klaus shot up, eyes wildly rolling around the thankfully still empty tent before landing on Dave. Dave whose chest was slowly rising and the pale of his checks were turning pink with color. Reaching out he patted his lover’s chest before pushing himself up to get a close look. The wound that had so cruelly taken his lover from him just a while ago was gone, unblemished skin sat under his fingers, the only thing left of the wound was his torn shirt and dried blood. Klaus steadily ignored the dull ache in his arm and the discarded needle on the floor, his eyes stung and he could feel the pressure building in his nose as he choked back sobs. Ugly wet sobs that shook his thin frame, making his palms slide through the drying blood that coated Dave’s chest.

Inhaling sharply, Klaus’s hands resting on Dave’s heart, croaking out “It’s okay love, I’ll hand this. I got you.”

His knees gave out the second he stepped off the bed, side slamming painfully into the cot as he tried to catch himself. Hoisting himself up, “I’m okay,” he assured Dave patting his check before sliding his feet across the muddy earth. His legs shook like the baby deer Reginald would force Ben to slaughter. Too, timid and weak to stand on their own. But Klaus was nothing if not stubborn.

His hands trembled with as the last of the medicine seemed to be leaving his system. He parted the tent flaps, eyeing the subdued camp. It was dark, well past midnight, Klaus thought with the position of the moon, hours after they brought Dave to camp. The faint sound of the fire fight, farther from the camp- the same one Dave had lost his life to- could still be heard through the trees. He took a step out, keeping to the shadows as he crept through the camp, heading straight towards their tent.

Clasping the briefcase desperately he made a mad dash back towards the medical tents, unwilling and unable to look at any of the passing soldiers. His thoughts screaming about how he was abandoning them, the people that had welcomed him so readily. But he had no way to explain Dave and he had already lost Dave once, he had died, people had seen that. Klaus had no way to guarantee the little girl that might be god would give Dave back a second time.

Sliding back into the tent he curled his legs up to take a spot on the cot, babbling.

“I don’t know how to work this, so I don’t know when we’ll end up. I’m sorry baby.” He admitted, “But we’ll be together.”

He opened the briefcase.

Dave woke up. Which was a strange concept in the fact that he very clearly remembers dying on the battlefield, Klaus his lover cradling him close. He hadn’t wished to hurt Klaus so horribly, but he had been glad to die in his arms and not confused and in the mud.

_Maybe, _Dave thought, _this is heaven. _It certainly felt like heaven, it was warm but not the warm humid that everyone shipped off to Vietnam had gotten used to. No, this was pleasant and made him think of him Mama’s hot cocoa after the snowstorms that would have them in for days. It was the warmth of the beginning of summer, when his brothers and sister and him would run to the river shrieking and shouting as they splashed in water. It wasn’t perfect, no, it wasn’t the warmth that would curl in his chest when Klaus would whisper his love into his ear or would look at Dave like he hung the stars in the sky just for him. It was almost perfect.

It was as he was contemplating all of this that the voices came. Though hushed, Dave still realized with a jolt that it wasn’t English or even the somewhat familiar Vietnamese that they were speaking. He felt his heart beating faster before his eyes flew open.

The room he was in was simple, whiteish walls and a single brown chest at the foot of his bed. The bed he was laying on was stiff, a thin padding on a wood bed framed, with carved feet, looking vaguely like a lion or wolf. There were spaces in the walls for windows but no glass or screen covered them.

He had no idea where he was.

Pushing himself up, his legs buckled under his weight. Stumbling he caught himself on the bed, pushing himself up as he moved forward, heading straight towards the door.

Before he could reach the door, an older man came in, bright eyes widening before the man bowed his head, showing off his bald spot as he spoke.

“Γεια σας, Λόρδε μου, Καλωσορίσατε στο σπίτι του Αιόλου.” 

Dave stared. Eyeing the man silently as he took in the colorful draped tunic that was draped over the man’s form, eyes trailing down to his bare feet. He didn’t speak unsure what the man was telling him.

“Ο Λόρδος ' δης, περιμένει την αφύπνιση σου.” 

The man beckoned him, leading him out of the door and through into another bigger room. Klaus was sitting on one of the bed’s using it as a couch, longing in dark tunic, legs crossed at his knee as he spoke gently to another younger man and a small child, both with dark hair.

Dave was to busy staring at Klaus. His pants were gone as was his army vest, instead he was wearing a toga type of thing, ending at his knees and done in beautiful whites and black. It dipped, hanging off one shoulder and leaving half his chest exposed, the tip of his temple tattoo that proclaimed his love just showing and on his back his tiger proudly displayed. He looked clean, happy, and beautiful.

The older man in front of him spoke, getting Klaus’ and the others attention. He gestured at Dave, speaking swiftly as he bowed. Klaus’s face lit up, making Dave’s heart melt, as he leaped from the couch-bed and sprung up to head face first into Dave’s chest, hugging him tightly.

The man smiled, speaking again. Dave didn’t recognize any familiar words before one caught his attention. Before he could question his lover, Klaus answered back in the same quick language, as if he’d been speaking it his whole life. Waiting for them to pause Dave asked lowly.

"Klaus," Dave asked quietly, "Why are they calling you Hades?"

"I panicked and said the first Greek name I knew." He admitted just as quietly, avoiding Dave's curious gaze, instead ducking his head down and picking at a nail with more focus then needed.

Reaching out, he cupped Klaus cheek, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes.

"I also told them your name was Kore." 

Pursing his lips out, he glanced at the men, who had turned away to talk quietly to each other, the boy having run out of the room as the oldest shooed him away.

“Okay, okay that’s okay love.” He assured Klaus for a moment before he bit his bottom lip, “I need you to tell me where we are? How’d we get here?”

“Yeah… yeah okay, do you are gonna want to sit down.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dave wiped his forehead with his arm, eyeing the toiled earth before him in satisfaction. This wasn’t much different then what he had grown up doing. Plowing the soil and planting, working out a safe and easy way to move the water to the plants. Though, he thought eyeing the man besides him, in a different climate with different foods, wearing a dress- toga- ah what had Klaus called it? Chi- something.

Klaus had taken to teaching him Greek, or rather Ancient Greek, not that the distinction matter, Dave didn’t know what anyone was saying either way. The words he did know where awkward on his lips, just as awkward as the interaction with the family that were allowing them to stay- the Aeolus’- were very generous and offered them shelter and food. But Dave had noticed the longer Klaus spoke with them the more the family had side eyed them, the youngest watching with wide eyes.

The word "Theous” whispered between them.

The older man that had brought him to Klaus when he first woke up, Adrien, was staring, eyes darting between him and the fields that were meticulously plowed.

Dave hummed to himself before trying to remember the words in Greek. “Μητέρα… er Θεό?... no, no I think it went, Μητέρα Θεό συγκομιδή, με δίδαξε.” He tried, the words and letters awkward on his tongue.

The man muttered something lowly, eyes blown even wider as he hurriedly nodded his head and clapping his hands twice in front of him before bowing.

“…What the fuck did I just say?” he asked himself under his breath, watching Adrien nearly collapse as he kneeled to bow deeper, head nearly touching the earth.

He glanced around himself awkwardly before his eyes caught sight of Klaus, jerking his head to the side once his lover’s green eyes caught his own. Klaus eyes trailed down to Adrien and with a bemused quirk of his lips jogged over, bare feet and long legs easily going over their plowed lines and lone rocks. He slowed to a stop, tucking himself into Dave’s side and watching the elder bow deeply, his head tilted as he listened to the man’s chants, eyebrows going higher and higher the more he spoke.

“Davey, love, what exactly did you say?”

“I don’t know,” he defended, “I said Μητέρα Θεό συγκομιδή, με δίδαξε?”

Klaus snorted, leaning forward as he cackled, “Oh, love.” He took a breathless second, “Oh, love you said, oh, you said your mother the harvest god.”

“…” Dave stared blankly, “What?”

“It’s even better,” Klaus giggled, “Because I DID kidnap you!”

It takes off from there. The neighbors soon come to Dave for harvest blessing, giving him offerings to give his mother. Klaus, now a few months sober accidently bring forth Adrien’s wife, whispers of “ ο θεός του θανάτου,” sprout faster and farther. _Death god, _Klaus wears with sadness and a small amount of pride.

“I’m not just my power,” he had cried to Dave, “I’m not.”

Kissing his curly hair, “I know, your so much more and so much better.”

But soon the small village began to grow, the people installed with the belief they were blessed by the two gods. The son of the Harvest goddess and Death god blessed these lands.

It didn’t help, Dave decided, that while he taught the people about planting and agriculture, ways to move water from river to fields, Klaus had taken the young weaving tails of his family. He would sit in the town square, eyes bright as he spoke of his siblings and their adventures.

He would tell Dave later that it had taken a while before deciding he was equated Luther Zeus and Diego to Poseidon, always fighting for the title of leader. His sisters were easier to give titles to, Allison already so like Aphrodite in charm and beauty while with her love of music and the comfort her violin brought the other siblings Vanya took the title of Muses respectively. Ben who hated his power but loved poetry and stories was named Apollo the god of the arts and Five ever the traveler and troublemaker Hermes.

Within a year the people had erected a home for the two. By the second the city had discussed making a temple.

Packing a bag rather hastily they left soon after. Giggling maidly as realized they had invented Greek mythology.

The next city they stumbled into, they kept to themselves… for about an hour. Klaus easily getting himself into a party and taking wine glass after wine glass.

“Aw, fuck Davey what’s his name?” he muttered drunkenly to his lover, “Dio…. Dio….”

"ο θεός του κρασιού, είναι διόνυσος?” he replied back easily, “And who would I be?” 

“I don’t know, Davey, we’re creating history.” Klaus patted his side, “Be who you want to.” Before loudly telling the party goers his title. 

They stayed in that city for three years. Klaus obsessively showing them how to make wine, eyes crazed when he laughed, they muttered about the ‘Mad Wine god.’ In this town, Klaus told the stories of his smart strategy ready siblings, Five became Athena, spoken about in whimsical horror of the power he wielded with just his mind. Diego and Luther both took Ares, depending on the stories, easy to anger and only having plans for the first half of battle but both loyal to the cause of the fight, war god rolled of his tongue when he spoke of his brothers. When he spoke about their younger years, Allison’s upturned attitude towards her male dominating family but the fierceness that made her one of the better fighter’s anyway- well who wouldn’t say she was Artemis. 

It continued like this for years as Klaus and Dave took up more and more titles, as they told more and more stories. Traveling from city state to city state, weaving through invading armies with easy and making their way across the sea to islands, and mountains, and lands alike. It wasn’t until they circled back around, Hierapolis, the town they had appeared in. It was nearly three times the size with large temples that sat in the middle of the city. Adrien, his son and daughter-in-law, were gone, the little boy Klaus had entertained was nearly forty with children of his own. 

“Άδη, Κορέ,” he greeted with open arms and a smile, “Έχετε επιστρέψει.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order, basic translation... or i hope, this is google translation after all, this is what there suppose to say  
Theous- gods  
Μητέρα Θεό συγκομιδή, με δίδαξε- Mother harvest god, taught me
> 
> ο θεός του θανάτου- the god of death  
ο θεός του κρασιού, είναι διόνυσος- the god of wine, is dionysus
> 
> Άδη, Κορέ, Έχετε επιστρέψει- Hades, Kore, You have returned


End file.
